Stalker!Ginny
by Ars Amatoria
Summary: Is Ginny really stalking Harry? And more importantly, what is Harry doing behind that suit of armour? A bit of H/G fun.


Stalker!Ginny  
  
  
  
A/N: Fluff is all I'm good for. They're both acting shamefully out of character, I'm afraid, but that's the way I like them.  
  
"You cannot make someone love you. All you can do is stalk them and hope they panic and give in." (Anon)  
  
"I hate Snape, stupid git," muttered Ron glumly as he, Harry and Hermione made their way through the crowded corridors of Hogwarts, making for their Charms classroom. "Why does he have to give us two feet of homework on the first day of term?"  
  
"Because he's an evil, vindictive-" suddenly Harry caught sight of something in the crowd, stopped dead in his tracks and then dived round a corner. He began to walk briskly away, not once stopping to look behind him. Ron and Hermione had to run to catch up.  
  
"Harry, where are you going now? Charms is this way."  
  
Harry didn't stop walking. If anything, he speeded up. "No time to talk! Got.to. escape."  
  
"What? Harry, you keep doing this! Why can't we just go the short way to our classes instead of taking these stupid circuitous routes?"  
  
Harry stopped for a moment, panting slightly. "Look, you don't understand. She's following me. She's everywhere. Every time I turn round she's-" He froze, and with a panicked expression he dived behind a suit of armour.  
  
Ginny strolled up, smiling brightly. "Hi Hermione, Ron." She grinned innocently and addressed Harry, who was lurking conspicuously behind the suit of armour, trying to hide his face with his bag, "Hi Harry."  
  
Slowly Harry emerged and straightened his robes with a cough and all the dignity he could muster. He nodded curtly. "Ginny." He looked from side to side like a cornered prey, and then suddenly ran off full tilt down a corridor.  
  
"Harry, Charms is the other way!" called Ginny, and Harry, avoiding her gaze, turned round and dashed past them.  
  
There was a pause. Then, "what on earth was that all about?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Hopefully we'll all find out soon enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron had been grilling Harry about Ginny all day, and after an entire double Divination lesson of Ron making such subtle hints as "Right. I've got a clump of tealeaves that looks suspiciously like a clump of tealeaves - looks ominous; better look that up. And oh, look Harry, you've got one that looks like a fifteen year old redheaded girl, wonder what that could possibly mean." Harry was getting a bit fed up.  
  
"Harry, why won't you tell me? If there's something going on between you and my sister, I deserve to know!" said Ron as the two walked to dinner.  
  
Harry wheeled around, causing Ron to bump into him. "There is nothing going on between me and Ginny! There, satisfied?" Ron just eyed him suspiciously. Harry blushed. "Well, almost nothing," he muttered at the floor, and continued to walk fast. Very fast.  
  
"Almost nothing? You're telling me there's almost nothing going on between you and my sister?" Harry grimaced. Ron dropped his outraged tone and continued seriously, "Harry, that's worse than nothing. If you're going to do anything with Ginny, do it properly. I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Harry stared at his friend incredulously. "You mean. you wouldn't mind if I had a relationship with Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say I could live with it. And what's all this business about her stalking you, anyway?"  
  
"Well she is! Every time I look up, she's there, lurking! It's getting quite-" Harry saw Ron's expression and stopped what he was saying. "Is she standing right behind me? She's right behind me, isn't she?"  
  
Ron grinned. "No, I was just thinking how it was like that all the time when Ginny first came to Hogwarts. You just never used to notice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione was already there by the time they got to the Great Hall, and sitting next to her was none other than-  
  
"Harry, don't be an idiot!" muttered Ron under his breath as he practically pushed his friend towards the table. Harry, bright red, sat down next to Ginny and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice, knocking Ginny's goblet over in the process. "Oh dear, sorry Ginny, erm, here, let me." Harry attempted to mop up the mess with his napkin.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry," said Ginny, pulling out her wand and performing a quick charm which cleaned up the spill.  
  
"Haha, well, yes, nice wand-work, well done, erm, right. Where was I?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice" prompted Ginny helpfully.  
  
"Oh yes. Silly me." Harry eventually managed, with much fumbling, to pour both himself and Ginny some juice and get himself some food.  
  
"So, Ginny, how are your extra Transfiguration lessons going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it's great! Absolutely fascinating! Professor McGonagall thinks Colin and I might be ready to try human transfiguration soon, and she's going to let us practise on each other in the evenings as soon as his wand's fixed-" Harry choked on a mouthful of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Sorry," he said, red-faced. Everyone seemed to be looking at him. "Went down the wrong way."  
  
"Quite," said Ginny. "Oh, and Lupin told us this morning they're going to start another duelling club. It's not going to be run by Snape this time, I think it's Flitwick and Lupin. They're going to put a notice up on-" she stopped mid-flow and turned to Harry, "sorry, Harry, but did you know that's my foot you're resting on?"  
  
Harry went red again and took his foot off hers, looking mortified. "Sorry, I thought it was the table-leg," he stammered. Then he muttered something about homework and bolted from the room.  
  
"I hope you know you've got that boy running around like a headless chicken," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly. "I know. He deserves it."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him, will you?"  
  
"I'll try not to, but it's so very tempting!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry slipped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. He'd been outside, flying his Firebolt, trying to clear his head. The common room was empty, so hopefully everyone would have gone to bed. Harry wasn't in the mood for an inquisition from his roommates, who couldn't have missed his little display at dinner. He took off his muddy shoes and crept up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
It was almost pitch black in the dormitory, and Harry had to feel his way to his bed. He reached out to pull back the covers and almost yelled when he came into contact not with his bed cover but with what felt unmistakeably like a person. The light on his nightstand flicked on, and Harry was greeted with the sight of Ginny reclining on his bed.  
  
"Ginny?" he hissed.  
  
"Oh, there's no need to be quiet, Harry. There's no one else here," said Ginny at a normal volume.  
  
Harry looked around in desperation. "Where- where is everyone?"  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I disposed of them," she said airily.  
  
"You did what?" Harry glanced wildly about the room as if he expected to see Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus tied up and gagged in a corner somewhere.  
  
Ginny laughed at Harry's panicked expression. "Don't get worried! It's not that late, they just had. better places to be. Now, back to the matter at hand," she said, stretching out seductively.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ginny?" asked Harry in a slightly strangled voice.  
  
"I was hoping we could. start where we left off that night last week." she replied in a sultry voice, and laughed when Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. Harry went red and she continued matter-of-factly. "You've been avoiding me, Harry. It's hard not to notice when you flatten yourself against the wall or dodge round a corner whenever you see me. You're being stupid."  
  
"Well, I- I just- I know it's silly, but you know."  
  
"No, I don't know. How about you explain it to me? You know how I feel about you. I think I deserve to know how you feel." Ginny was looking at him earnestly. Harry tried to think of the right words to explain how he felt about her.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just. panicked, I suppose. Ever since that night."  
  
"Are you sorry you kissed me?"  
  
"No!" he exclaimed vehemently, and blushed. "Well, I'm sorry I ran away afterwards. I don't know why I ran. I don't know why I've been hiding from you either. It just. came as a shock that I had all these feelings I didn't know were there, and suddenly they just rose to the surface, and it was a bit scary." Ginny nodded and Harry continued with a grin, "Not to mention the fact that you've got six older brothers!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "What, that lot? They're a bunch of softies, really!" They beamed at each other for a moment and Ginny patted the space beside her. "C'mere."  
  
Harry hesitated, and then sat down stiffly. "Why were you stalking me, anyway?" he asked, flushing at the thought of being found on his bed with Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Stalking? I suppose you could call it that. Well, I know a lot of people may think I'm the embodiment of perfection." Harry, forgetting his embarrassment, scoffed good-naturedly and Ginny punched his arm affectionately, ".but the truth is I have a very pronounced evil streak and I wanted to see what lengths you would go to, to avoid me. Don't think I didn't see you hiding in that bush near Greenhouse Three."  
  
"You're shameless, to torture me like that, you know that?" Ginny giggled and snuggled up to Harry by way of an answer. Harry went pink but looked pleased. "And you know the weirdest thing about all this?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even though you stalk me, toy with me and loll on my bed with your shoes on, I still think you're pretty great."  
  
Ginny tried unsuccessfully to hit him. "I was not lolling! I was reclining gracefully! Gracefully, I tell you!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Now if I promise faithfully not to run away, do you think you might consider kissing me again?"  
  
Ginny didn't even have to think about it.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N: Please review! Even if you didn't like it, your opinions matter to me. Off you trot! 


End file.
